New Beginnings Reloaded
by cedric dursley
Summary: Gregory Goyle decides to move to New York. While there, he makes some different friends.  Later, he and his friends move back to England and discover there is a new Dark Lord.  With the help of Harry Potter, he and his friends stop this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings- Reloaded**

**by Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter One**

**Goyle's Family**

**A/N If this story seems familiar, it is. This is my second attempt to share this story. I was not satisfied with my earlier version and decided to rewrite the whole thing. I also changed the storyline and moved everyone from Toronto to New York City. I also gave Gregory Goyle a different love interest so there will be no Mary-Sues. This will be a prequel to a yet unnamed story about the next generation. I decided to do this because I am currently taking a writing on my collage website. **

**My name is not J. K. Rowlings and do not own any of the rights in this story. I am still a poor collage student after all.**

Gregory Goyle felt like hell. He had just recovered from the body-bind sustained while in the Room of Requirement and was unsure if anyone was still alive. As he walked the castle corridors, he noticed that a major battle had just been fought. He wondered who won and in his heart, he hoped it wasn't the Dark Lord.

He arrived at the great hall and found Professor Slughorn sitting alone.

"Professor, What happened here? I was hexed by Harry Potter and was out for several hours. Did the Dark Lord lose finally? Where is Headmaster Snape?"

Professor Slughorn explained to Goyle that Harry had finally defeated Voldemort by using a simple expelliamus spell that deflected Voldemort's Avada Kadabra. Then he explained that nearly all of the death eaters were either killed or arrested and any who had escaped were on the run will be caught. The exception was the Malfoy family were not in jail but were under house arrest until their trial.

Goyle had a smile for the first time since before he started Hogwarts and Professor Slughorn noticed.

"Why so happy son? I thought that you were on the other side. Anyway, I can escort you to the gates and you can find a way home from there. The school is closed until repairs can be made and there are a lot of repairs to be made. Unfortunately the Hogwarts's Express is destroyed and will need to be replaced. Do you have a way to return home?"

Goyle said that he can apparate home since he had his license and thanked the rotund professor. He then left Hogwarts for the last time.

When he arrived home, he was in for a surprise. His father was hiding from the aurors who were rounding up the last of the former death eaters. Goyle Senior was not pleased when Goyle arrived.

"What are you doing here my failure of a son? The aurors have already arrested your Mother and I a next. When they catch up with me, they will throw me in Azcaban for the rest of my life. You are nothing but a stupid failure of a son! Now leave and never come back! You are no longer my son!"

Goyle realized that he had nowhere to go, so he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room. While he was resting in his room, he decided to leave England for a few years to allow the ministry to settle down and reorganize. He had ten thousand Galleons he inherited from his grandmother left him in her will. He finally decided to move to America until the wizarding government stabilized. He had heard that the wizarding community in New York City was the best outside of England so he decided he would move there. But first, he had to make sure that he was not wanted by the ministry so he planned to go there the next day and find out about his status and to find out how to legally move to the US. He also wanted to visit Diagon Alley to buy a new wand since his was destroyed in the Room of Requirement. He was told,by Tom, the barkeeper, that Gringotts was up and running so he had to make a trip there as well.

The next morning, he asked Tom to let him into Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts and do his shopping. Tom snorted but let him in. Goyle arrived at Gringotts first, so he could transfer his money to the New York branch. The goblins were unsure whether to assist him or not since his family's account was frozen but his was not, so withdrew 200 Galleons from his account and had the rest transferred to the New York branch. While he was there, he found out that he was not wanted by the ministry for anything. He still needed to go to the ministry to contact the American Council of Magic for his move.

Goyle then went to Ollivander's to buy a new wand and hoped that Mr. Ollivander did not hold a grudge for being the son of a death eater. When he entered, he was stunned. At the counter was Ernie Macmillan who was a Hufflepuff in his own year.

"What do you want?" He snarled at Goyle. "You death eaters nearly ruined everyone and we are still trying to pick up the pieces. Just state your business and leave!"

Goyle stammered out, "I-I-I just wanted to buy a new wand. My old one was destroyed during the fighting at Hogwarts. I plan to leave England as soon as possible. I don't want to cause any more problems. Please just allow me to buy a wand."

Ernie paused. He was unsure if Goyle was the same person who helped cause all the problems at school. He decided to go ahead and sell a new wand to Goyle simply because it was a sale. Anyway, this son of a death eater was planing to move out of England so he sold Goyle a nine inch yew with a dragon heartsring core.

Goyle then apparated to the ministry so he could get the information about moving to New York. He was still nervous about entering the ministry, but plucked up the courage and entered. He was directed to the American Magical Ambassador's office. The latest Ambassador met with him and approved his move to New York. The only thing left for Goyle to do was to buy a plane ticket and he would be in New York.

Goyle smiled as he purchased his ticket to New York because he was finally beginning a new life away from his past. Things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings- Reloaded**

**Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 2**

**Nott's Notes and the Awards Ceremony **

**A/N I forget to mention in the first chapter that I will accept all comments including flames. Jo still owns Harry Potter and I get nothing from this story, except the satisfaction of a story well done. Enjoy the second chapter.**

Theodore Nott was sitting at home and wondering how his life had changed in the last week. He had returned to the castle with the mass of defenders rushing in to assist the Order of the Phoenix after he made the decision to help defend the world from Voldemort. As he entered the castle, he witnessed a battle erupting between his father and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nott senior was about throw a massage curse at Kingsley when Theodore acted. He cast a reducto curse at his father who was thrown violently against a wall and slumped down dead. Kingsley witnessed this act and after the fighting was over walked up to Theodore.

"Thank you for saving my life son. I'm sorry that your father was killed." Kingsley told the young man. "For your actions today, you will be receiving the Order of the Merlin- First Class along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. Your actions have restored the Slytherin house. The award ceremony will be held as soon as the Ministry of Magic is back to normal. Someone will contact to let you know when the ceremony will take place"

Theodore needed to talk to someone fast. He remembered that Susan Bones was a good friend when she lived next door before they started Hogwarts. They started drifting apart after Theodore was sorted in Slytherin. He decided to owl her and see if she would talk.

"_**Dear Susan.**_

_**I need someone to talk to. Could you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1:00? Please send your reply with this owl. **_

_**Best regards, **_

_**Theodore Nott."**_

He called his owl and instructed him to deliver the note to Susan and wait for a reply. While he was waiting, a ministry owl flew in his window. Theodore took the note attached to it's and read it.

"**Mr. Theodore Nott: **

**Your are requested by the ministry to the grounds of Hogwarts school to receive your award. The ceremony will take place on Friday at ten. Thank you for your assistance in ridding the world of evil.**

**Sincerely: **

**Percy Weasley**

**Assistant to Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic."**

Theodore was not surprised that Minister Shacklebolt had hired a Weasley as his assistant. He knew that the ministry was due for a major shake-up as Voldemort's death eaters were being rounded up and were awaiting trial, at least the ones who were still alive. He was shocked and surprised to hear that the Malfoys were pardoned by the Wizengamort. He figured that they would be the first ones arrested for being death eaters.

As he was thinking about all that happened the last week, he saw that his owl had returned with a reply from Susan.

"_**Theodore, **_

_**I'm sorry I didn't talk to you when we were at Hogwarts but you were sorted in Slytherin and I was in Hufflepuff. There was a lot of bad blood between our houses and I went along with the rest of my house. I witnessed you saving Minister Shacklebolt during the final battle and realized you are not the typical Slytherin. Of course we can meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. I'll see you there.**_

_**Your Friend again,**_

_**Susan."**_

Theodore relaxed for the first time since the war ended. He had always liked Susan but after she was sorted in Hufflepuff, His father forbid him from talking to her. This was just another reason to hate his father. The first was just after his mother died right in front of him. She was hit by a stray Avada Kadabra curse thrown by his father while fighting aurors who were at his home to arrest Nott senior for crimes committed while he was a death eater. Theodore was raised by his maternal aunt after his father's arrest and sentence to Azcaban for life. The Nott fortune was fortunately spared from seizure by the ministry because Nott Sr. had transferred it to Theodore before his arrest. This action prevented the ministry from legally seizing it. The only bad thing was that Theodore was not able to access it until after he came of age.

The next day, Theodore apparated to the Leaky Cauldron early so he could visit Gringotts and check on his account. When he arrived ay Gringotts, he talked to his financial adviser and trust manager about transferring his to his own name. He was told that he had 200,000 Galleons from the initial transfer plus ten rental properties that he owned.

After he finished his business at Gringotts, he entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet with Susan. She arrived ten minutes early so they ordered lunch. After they ate they began talking.

"Susan, it's good to see you again. As you know, I am being awarded the Order of Merlin next week and I am nervous. You are basically the only friend I have nowadays. I need some advice. What do I do after the ceremony? Maybe if you told me your plans I can figure out my next step. Please help me!"

"Theo, I am planning to move to New York City with Lavender Brown in the United States for a couple of years to try to forget about the war. You know she was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. She is not a full werewolf fortunately so that's a relief, but she still has been affected. Maybe you can join us there. It can be just like before we went to Hogwarts. It's something to think about. I need to go now. I promised Lavender I would be with her when she was released from St. Mungo's and she is being released today. See you next week Theo."

After Susan left, Theodore had a lot to think about. He finally decided to move to New York so he could be closer to her. He also needed to get away from England for awhile to help recover from the battle. This may be the best move he would ever make.

The week leading to the award ceremony passed by very quickly for Theodore. He used the time to prepare for the move. Finally the day of the ceremony arrived. Theodore sat on the stage set up just for this ceremony right next to Harry Potter. Kingsley Shacklebolt began awarding right away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we pay tribute to six people who helped the save us from a vicious tyrant named Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Each of these individuals showed their courage in the face of adversity and deserve our thanks. The first of these heroes gave his life to help Harry Potter defeat Riddle. He was talented enough to completely fool Riddle and spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He saved many people by giving Riddle false information and by passing information to the order. For this alone he deserves our thanks. The ministry therefor rewards posthumously awards the Order of Merlin- First Class to Professor Severus Snape."

When Kingsley announced Snape's name most of the audience was stunned. They all thought that Snape was a full death eater who was no better than Voldemort. This information was only told to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Then Kingsley continued.

"When thee next hero started Hogwarts, he felt that he was untalented. This feeling continued until his fifth year when he began studying in secret with Harry Potter and others. His parents were tortured to insanity by death eaters with the Cruciatus Curse. During the darkest hours when Riddle almost won, he was the first one to defy this cruel man. He then with no thought of his own safety, cut Riddle's snake, Nagani in half and in the process, destroyed a piece of Riddle's soul. I now proudly award the Order of Merlin- First Class to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

As Neville crossed the stage, thunderous applause erupted from the audience. When the applause died down, Neville spoke to the audience.

"Minister Shacklebolt, thank you for that wonderful introduction. I don't consider myself a hero. I was just doing a favor to Harry. He asked me to kill the snake if I had a chance to so I followed orders. I still think there are more deserving heroes then me. Still I accept this award with great honor."

As he left the stage the audience once again erupted in applause. Neville glanced at his grandmother and saw there were tears in her eyes. She was more proud then ever of her grandson. When he sat down, Kingsley continued.

"The next awardee deserves this honor because he defied the expectation of his house. He entered the fight late but chose to do the right thing. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I would not even be here. He saved my life by attacking his own father. His father died in the attack unfortunately, but to be fair he was a death eater. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud and honored to present the Order of Merlin- First Class to Theodore Nott."

The applause erupted again as Theodore walked up to accept the award. When it had died down, he began his speech.

"Minister Shacklebolt, thank you for that wonderful introduction. I am standing here to prove that just you have relatives who are evil, you don't have to be. My father was one of Voldemort's strongest supporters but I realized at an early age that I didn't have to follow his lead. I was a witness just how horrible the death eaters were when he was arrested for his death eater activity before Voldemort's return. Because of his actions, my mother was killed by him. I never had any contact with him after my mother's death. I proudly accept this honor in memory of my mother and all the others who were victims."

As Theodore returned to his seat there was more applause erupted. As it died down, Kingsley continued.

"Our next honorees can only be introduced together since they have been best friends since they first met on the Hogwarts Express over seven years ago. All three of them have been actively fighting since their first year. They stopped Riddle from returning until their forth year, when he returned with a new body. Even after he returned, they continued their fight against him. In their fifth year, they not only trained their friends and classmates to fight, thus creating more warriors for the final battle. In their sixth year they found Riddle's secret was that he had created horcruxes. In case you don't know what they are, they are objects that have been imbued with a piece of a wizard's soul. In Riddle's case, he had made six. They then spent most of last year tracking them down and destroying them. They had destroyed all but two when they returned to Hogwarts to find the last ones. They then rallied the teachers and older students to fight for our freedom. They have all experienced loss because of this war, but they persevered. It is my humble pleasure to introduce Order of Merlin-First Class honorees, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

When the three friends crossed the stage, the applause went on for over five minutes. Eventually, it had died out enough for them to accept. Ron spoke first.

" Thank you Minister. I'm not used to speaking in public, so please bear with me. What we did last year was nothing short of a miracle. In order to stop Riddle, we knew we had to destroy all his horcruxes. One was destroyed when Tom Riddle's diary was destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. Another one was destroyed by Professor Dumbledore. The rest we found one at a time. The Last two were here at Hogwarts. The Snake and one that was in the Room of Requirement. I don't know about Harry and Hermione, but I do know that I am tired of fighting. Thanks to all of you for giving us this award."

Hermione then began her speech.

"I also want to thank you Minister Shacklebolt for that wonderful introduction. When I first started Hogwarts, I felt alone until Harry and Ron fought a mountain troll and saved my life. Since then, the three of us were inseparable. They were my closest friends and will always be. If it not for these two wonderful friends, I most likely be here, I was wanted by the false ministry for just being muggle born. We have a rare chance to change the ministry and we should not pass it up. On a more personal note, Ron and I are dating. We finally realized that we are in love during the final battle. Once again, I thank you for this honor."

After Hermione finished, Harry began his speech.

"I guess I am the last to speak. Before I started Hogwarts' my life was horrible. I was living with my muggle aunt and uncle because my parents were murdered by Tom Riddle. He took them because of a prophesy. I was just a little over one year old when he attacked us. He attacked my family just so he could kill me. When my mother was murdered, her sacrifice allowed me to survive. I also received a piece of Voldemort's soul from that attack. When I snuck out of the castle to confront him I did it so he could kill me. I never even tried to fight back. This sacrifice had the same effect on all of you that it had on me when my mother made the same sacrifice. And since Neville had already killed Voldemort's pet horcrux, I was able to kill him. I did not win this war alone. Each of you had a role to play. I want to end this speech with a moment of silence for everyone who had died in this senseless war."(Not a sound was heard for one full minute.) "Minister Shacklebolt, Thank you for this honor. I will try to live up to this honor."

When Harry finished, The applause went on even longer then when the trio was introduced. When everyone had finished applause, Kingsley spoke again.

"Thank you all for coming here to honor these brave unsung heroes. Since Harry mentioned the victims, I would like to make an announcement. There will be a memorial service and dedication here next week to honor everyone who was killed by Voldemort. This service will end with a reading of all the victims from both phases of this war. Please attend if you are able. And just for this service, muggle relatives will be allowed to attend."

Theodore caught up with Susan and Lavender after the award ceremony

"Susan, Lavender, when are you leaving for New York? I have decided to move there as well. I need a break as well. Maybe we could leave together."

Susan answered.

" We are leaving the day after the memorial service. Cho Chang will be coming as well. She has a new boyfriend who is coming also. Just a word of warning, he is a muggle but he knows about our world."

Lavender also stated.

"I have a friend who is coming as well. It's Gregory Goyle and yes, I am dating him. He has changed since he is no longer under Malfoy's influence. He is a lot friendlier and he truly regrets his past. Please I can he is truly sincere. His father just disowned him after his mother was arrested. He wants to make a new start and this was the best way. He has money that was left to him by his Grandmother. He just wants another chance where nobody knows who he is."

Theodore just nodded. He empathized with Goyle on that point.

"Well, I guess the six of us are moving to New York soon. I hope that they can survive."


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings Reloaded

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 3**

**Dudley's Decision**

**A/N I am trying to update every week but please be patient with me. I am not only writing this story but I am also studying collage on line.**

**Also, Jo Rowlings owns all the Harry Potter rights, not me. If I did, there would be a longer epilogue and Remus Tonks Fred and Sirius would all still be alive.**

The Dursleys were finally home after they went into hiding for close to a year. When they arrived at 4 Privet Drive, they found the house in the same shape it was in before they left. Dudley went right up to his room to think about the past few months. While in hiding, he learned a lot of information about Harry and what he went through the past seven years and was in shock. When he heard about how Harry was forced to be involved with Voldemort's resurrection and who Cedric was, He felt sick. He remembered how he teased Harry about all the nightmares Harry had. Dudley realized that Harry was the better man just for saving him. He was determined to change his ways starting with his attitude towards others. He also decided to live a healthier life starting now. He no longer wanted to be a carbon copy of his father.

Dudley's first goal was to find a job that he liked. He told his father that he did not want to work at Grunnings Drills just because his father worked there. He wanted to try to make it on his own and find his own place in the world. He also decided to try and find Harry and attempt to make up for all the abuse he had inflicted on Harry over the years and the only way to do this was to live on his own.

The next morning, Dudley told his parents his plans. Vernon was not amused about Dudley's plan not to work at Grunnings.

"What do you mean you want to find a job? You already have one at Grunnings. And you can find a home here on Privet Drive after you find a wife. And as far as finding your cousin, forget it. He was a no good freak and I never want to hear his name in this house ever again. He and his kind almost destroyed us last year. Are you listening Dudley?" Vernon finally finished ranting and was waiting for Dudley to apologize. What Dudley told him next surprised him.

"Dad, you and Mum raised me well. It's just that I do feel guilty about the was Harry was treated by all of us while growing up. And as far as working with you, I need to try and find my own way in the world. This is my decision and I did a lot of thinking about it. I need this. Piers Polkness has a flat in London and offered me a place to stay and I accepted. I won't be here when you come home from work tonight. I have already packed everything I want to take with me. Goodbye for now".

Vernon was speechless. Dudley never spoke to him like this before. He was sure that somehow those freaks were somehow responsible for Dudley's change in behavior. He swore he would find a way to pay them all back.

Petunia was still quiet while Vernon and Dudley argued. She was thinking about Dudley's announcement that he was moving out. So as Vernon stormed out to work, she decided to talk to Dudley and try to convince him to stay just for a little while.

"Duddikins, how could you say those things to your father? We only want what's best for you. Are you sure you want to live on your own. You don't know anything about the world. How will you earn a living? Your father you a perfectly good job and you turned him down. Why are you trying to break our hearts?"

Dudley calmly began to answer her.

"Mum, What I said to Dad I meant. I don't want to work at Grunnings and I want to live my own life. I also want to make up to Harry for the way he was treated while he was living here. He deserves to be treated like the hero he is. I hope that the Ministry of Magic honers him for his actions against Voldemort. He deserves all that and more. If it wasn't for him, we would have been targeted by Voldemort's followers and most likely been killed. Harry saved our lives and you and Dad still talk of him like he was a worthless freak. I realized that Harry is worth ten of me when he saved me when we were fifteen. Even after that, you and Dad still treated him like he was scum. I did try to make it up to him before we went into hiding by leaving a cup of tea by his door, but that was not going to make up for all the years of abuse he endured living here. I will be leaving now. Piers is expecting me to move in today and have already told him that I will stay with him until I can find my own place. It's time to let me go. Goodbye Mum". Then Dudley walked out of number 4 Privet Drive to live his new life.

Before he left for London, he made a quick stop at Mr. Figg to say goodbye. He thought she might have a way to find Harry so he could make amends. After all, She had contacts with the magical world. He just hoped she was home.

When she answered the door Dudley spoke.

"Mrs. Figg, I was hoping you could help me. I am moving to London and wanted to try to find Harry. I want to thank him for everything he has done and try to make it up to him for the way he was treated. Please Mrs. Figg, Can you help me"?

Arabella Figg considered the young man standing in front of her. Dudley didn't sound like the spoiled brat he was when he was younger. He sounded like he had grown up a lot during his time in hiding and had finally matured. So she decided to help him find Harry.

"Dudley, if what you just said is true, then I will help you. When you settle down in London send me your address and I will forward it to Harry with your message. That is the only thing I can do for you at this time".

"Thank you Mrs. Figg. It's more then than I deserve. I hope that Harry contacts me soon".

After Dudley finished talking with Mrs. Figg, he headed to London on his bike to move in with Piers. He soon found a job at a local gym as a fitness instructor and soon after, moved into his own flat in the same building as Piers. He was finally living his own life. Then he received the letter he was hoping for. It was from Harry.

_Dudley,_

_I heard you wanted to meet with me. I will come by your flat and we can talk. Expect me on Friday at 4:00 pm and we can talk._

_Your cousin_

_Harry_

Dudley sighed with relief. He finally had a chance to ask Harry to forgive him for the way he was treated for all those years. He also hoped to form a friendship with harry despite the harm he inflicted on Harry. For now, He just wanted to apologize for all the times he had beat up Harry. He also hoped that Harry will forgive him. The evening before Harry was to show up, Dudley decided to go out for a few drinks.

When he walked into the pub, he noticed a sad looking Oriental girl who looked around his age sitting at the bar. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. While the bartender got his drink, he gathered up his courage and decided to try to talk to her.

" Hello. My name is Dudley. You seem a little sad. Sometimes if you talk about it you feel better".

"Hi. I'm Cho. If I seem sad, it's because my boyfriend was murdered four tears ago and I am still getting over it. You seem like a nice person. Would you like to sit here"?

Dudley sat down. As the evening they talked and discovered they had an attraction to each other. Before the night ended, they had a date for the next evening. Dudley thought that he might have met his future wife that night.

The next day, day, Dudley got his flat cleaned for Harry's visit. At four on the dot, there was a knock on the door. It was Harry.

"Come in Harry. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I treated you for all those years. When we went into hiding I found out everything that happened to you while you where at Hogwarts. You had a rough time and I didn't help much when you came home for the summer. I only hope we can begin a new start as cousins. Deal"?

Harry thought about it for a minute. And then he spoke.

"Dudley, you are the first one in my family to apologize to me for my treatment over the years. I can tell that you are sincere. Don't worry, no magic is involved. I accept your apology. So are you seeing anybody? I just got back with my old girlfriend Ginny. I broke it off just before school ended last year to protect her from Voldemort".

Actually Harry, I just met someone last night. Her name is Cho and we hit it off. She seemed a little down and I found out that her boyfriend was murdered four years ago".

Harry thought about it and decided to ask Dudley what her last name was. He said that she never told her. Harry then said that he had to leave and meet Ginny for dinner.

After Harry left, Dudley realized something. Cho was a witch. He thought a little more and discovered that he didn't care. His parents would not approve but he liked Cho. He decided to tell her about his cousin and see what her reaction was.

That evening Dudley and Cho went to a nice restaurant for dinner. While eating, he told her about his cousin without telling her his name. When he told her, She realized that Dudley knew about her world. So she told him that she was a witch. He revealed that he had already figured that out and it made no difference. He still wanted to see her. She then invited him to go to the memorial service on the following week.

Cho then told Dudley that her two friends where planning to move to New York and that she was considering the move as well. Dudley thought about it for a second and told her that if she was going to move, then he would come as well.

Dudley was going to move to New York for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginnings Reloaded**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 4**

**Cho's Friends and the Memorial Service**

**A/N and Disclaimer- Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with my collage courses last week and haven't been able to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will introduce the last if the caricatures who will be moving to the states. It will also feature the memorial service for all those who lost their lives in both wars. Also since this is also the disclaimer I am not a rich British Author named J. K. Rowlings who created a popular children's series.**

Susan Bones was helping Lavender Brown back to their flat they shared with Cho Chang after Lavender was released from ST. Mungo's. Lavender was not in the best shape after the battle due to the attack from Fenris Greyback and had some of the same curse scars that Bill Weasley had. While she was in St. Mungo's, she learned the final fate of her attacker. He was captured with the rest of the death eaters and was awaiting trial for all his crimes. She also found out that she was not going to become a werewolf. This was little comfort to her though, because she still bore the marks of a werewolf attack. She was lucky that she was still alive and the timely rescue by Professor Trelawney saved her life.

The two young women had just rented a flat in London with Cho Chang. The three had formed a friendship despite the fact each was in a different house at Hogwarts. Cho wasn't home because she had a date that evening. While they were waiting for Cho to return, Susan was telling Lavender about her new relationship with Theodore Nott. Lavender was a little concerned about the relationship because he was in Slytherin but Susan reassured her that Theodore was not like the rest of his house. She told Lavender that he had even fought in the final battle alongside the other defenders and even saved Kingsley Shacklebolt's life. Lavender was still unsure but accepted what Susan told her.

When Cho returned from her date, both women were waiting for her to tell her about her evening. Cho told them everything, even the fact that he was a muggle who knew about the wizarding world. She then told them that he was going with them all to the memorial service. She then revealed to her two friends that he was in fact, Harry's cousin. After Cho finished her tale, Susan told her about Theodore.

Lavender sighed because she did not have a boyfriend. She thought that because of the scars from the attack, she will never find anyone to love her. She feared that no man would ever find her attractive. Cho and Susan were trying to keep her spirits up but it was hard. Lavender was too depressed to listen to either woman. She felt that she would be alone for the rest of her life.

A week had passed and it was time for the memorial service. Cho, Susan, Theodore, Dudley, and Lavender all met up in the Three Broomsticks. Dudley was the first muggle to be admitted to the Hogwarts grounds so he could attend the service. He had accompanied Cho to every funeral she had attended, so he knew a few wizards and witches.

The service was going to start with a candle lit walk to Hogwarts and then the actual service was to begin. The candles were charmed to not blow or melt until the service ended. There were a few surprises at the candle lighting ceremony such as all three Malfoys and Gregory Goyle were in attendance. Theodore figured that they were there to atone for their crimes and guilt. He didn't care either way if they attended or not.

As everyone marched with a respectable silence, Gregory ended up walking next to lavender. He didn't talk to her because of the seriousness of the evening. He would try after the service ended.

Everyone who were walking to where the service was being held noticed chairs and sat down. After the last person sat, Headmistress McGonagall began the service.

"Ladies and gentlemen, We are Gathered here tonight to pay tribute to all who have fallen in the war against Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort. Everyone who sacrificed their life fighting this monster deserve to be honored. That is why there will be a reading of all his victims after the service ends. Please stay for this honor to these fallen heroes. And now, it is my honor to introduce Harry Potter, the hero of the entire world who will say a few words. Harry, are you ready?"

Harry walked up to the stage, there was not a sound anywhere the grounds. He began.

"Hello everyone. This evening we honor the fallen warriors who sacrificed their lives to stop evil from taking over this country. I know I was the one who finally ended this horrible war, but I didn't do it alone. I had a lot of help and some even payed with their lives. These are who we honor tonight. We will have several other heroes who fought this insane war read the names of those who fell in both wars. It is only fitting that I begin with those who were killed during the first part of this war..

Edger Bones and his family, Dorcus Meadows, Gideon Prewitt, Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Moaning Myrtle, who was his first victim, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom. Frank and Alice Longbottom were not killed but suffered a worse fate. They were tortured by Riddle's followers and driven insane.

James Potter, Lilly Potter.

These heroes will always be remembered for their bravery and courage in the face of death. And now I would be honored to introduce Kingsley Shacklebolt, our newly installed Minister of Magic to read the rest of the names."

As Kingsley took Harry's place on the podium, there was still a respectful silence. Everyone knew it took a lot for Harry to mention his late parents and gave him the respect he deserved. Kingsley Began and spoke.

Ladies and gentlemen, I know that ti took a lot of courage for Harry to name the first victims of Tom Riddle. I will now name the victims of the second war that started when Harry was the co-winner of the Triwizard Tournament.

Cedric Diggory, Emmaline Vance, Amelia Bones, Bertha Jorkins, Broderick Bode, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Albus Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, Alastor Moody, Charity Burbage, Bathilda Bagshot, Dobby the house Elf, Rufus Scrimgeour, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphdora Tonks-Lupin, Ted Tonks, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey.

These people sacrificed their lives so we can rebuild the ministry and possibly improve the ministry for the better. Thank you all for coming this evening. We will have refreshments for you in the main hall. But before I finish, I have an announcement to make. All the victims' names will be inscribed at a war memorial at the ministry building. Please stop by and pay your respects after it opens. Thank you for coming."

After the service ended, Gregory summoned the courage to talk to Lavender, even though she was in Griffindore and he was in Slytherin. He reassured her that she was still beautiful despite of her injuries and that he wanted to see her again to have a regular date before he moved to New York. Lavender was confused with him but agreed because he was the only man who asked her out.

While Gregory and Lavender talked, Dudley and Theodore were talking as well. They talked about their move to New York. And about their girlfriends. Cho and Susan were also talking about New York. Thus in two weeks, these six people were moving to America.

**Post chapter A/N; I am sure I missed a few people when I wrote the lists of death eater victims. I listed as many as I could find and did my best with the help of the Harry Potter Lexicon. Reviews are welcome but not if they are flaming.**


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings Reloaded

**Author's Note**

**I have decided to abandon this in favor of another story with the same premise. This new story will be called New Lives and loves and the first chapter has already been posted. The reason for this is all my files for this story have been lost when my computer quit on me. Sorry for this. **


End file.
